Nostalgia
by Hisuo Sakuya
Summary: Este es un fic entre Susaku y Seiryu y es mi primer fic de este tipo... espero lo disfruten ja ne!
1. Default Chapter

Hisuo: nihaoo! este es mi primer fic SusakuxSeiryu

Mio: y creo q es el primero entre solo ellos dos

Katze(Kadaj): hmp pero va a quedar bien ne?

iru: (se ve aun iru con muuuuchos dulces en sus manos y su carita manchada de cocholate) shiiii va a quedar re lindo

Yui:...que te he dicho Iru ¬¬

Iru: O.O

Sisuku: ahi les va!

Capitulo 1

Estaban todos en el dojo de Takao... era 31 de diciembre y debian celebrar las fiestas en los templos... se ve un bello chico de cabello azulado poniendose su kimono... mientras un chico de cabello bicolor lo observaba con un pequeño hilillo de baba xD

Kai: ¬ te ves re lindo asi Takao.. te comeria aqui mismo

Takao/ ya habra tiempo... mejor apuremonos para q los chicos no se aburran

Kai: (haciendo puchero) TT de acuerdo pero cuando volvamos... :P

Takao: (este sentandose en las piernas de Kai)si si sere tooodo tuyo

Ellos decidieron dejar sus beyblades en el dojo...no les iba a suceder nada malo... pero Rei y Max no lo quisieron asi xD... estos dos se iban de la mano riendo mientras que Takao permanecia abrazado de Kai. Pero en la habitacion de Takao resplandecian dos colores entrelazandose entre si.. los colores eran azul y rojo...saliendo de ellos dos hermosos cuerpos..

Seiryu: (este abria lentamente los ojos... vestia un bello abrigo azul cobalto ajustado y un short celeste oscuro al igual que su polera que llegaba hasta mas arriba de su ombligo... tenia un collar pegado al cuello azul y sus guantes del mismo color sus botas llegaban hasta sus muslos dejando un pequeño espacio eran tambien azul cobalto... su cabello era de un azul brillante.. llegaba hasta sus hombros y pequeños mechones cubrian su ojo derecho... sus ojos azules resplandecian al igual que su cabello) Susaku donde estas?

Susaku: (Este vestia con un abrigo negro tambien ajustado y tenia dos cruzes grises en sus hombros... sus guantes sin dedos rojos y su pantalon rojo como la sangre.. su polera de igual color tenia cuello de tortuga pero dejando descubierto sus hombros... sus zapatos tambien eran negros...su cabello era de un rojo brillante y sus ojos de un amarillo sol...su pelo era alborotado no corto ni largo...) aqui estoy Seiryu...

Seiryu se dispuso abrazarlo... hace ya tiempo que no lo veia y lo extrañaba...

Seiryu: te he extrañado tanto... desde la pelea con bega que no te veo

Susaku: jajja si que eres impaciente pero te dije que igual... nos veriamos..(este abrazo por la cintura a Seiryu mientras depositaba un pequeño y tierno beso)

Seiryu: me mmm encanta cuando haces eso...

Susaku: esa es mi magia y es especialmente para ti... (volvio a besarlo pero esta vez mas apacionadamente)

Seiryu: quiero... pasar esta noche contigo Susaku...

Susaku: yo igual... mi pequeño dragon...

Hisuo: lo dejo hasta aqui! y xq? xq algo muuy sencillo... kiero saber si les gusto para poder seguirlo...asi q necesito comentarios

Iru: dejen review ne?

Katze: jajajaja si por favor

Yui: hasta pronto

Mio: au revoir


	2. Chapter 2

El viento bailaba alrededor de sus cuerpos, la luna era testigo de su reencuentro como tambien los petalos en flor que adornaba la habitacion

Este sera... -.

nuestro mejor recuerdo... -.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai mira! (le señalaba un puesto tiro al blanco) quiero ese dragon de ahi... me recuerda a Seiryu ya? -.

(Sino lo hago se enojara conmigo, entonces no podre estar con el) de acuerdo (dice sonriendo) -.

Kai comenza a dar pequeños tiros alcanzando el dragon como otros peluches.. a Takao le brillaban los ojos

gracias! (este salto sobre Kai dandole un largo y tierno beso) te amo -.

y yo a ti...mi niño -.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estas seguro? ya que... -.

shh... Susaku lo estoy quiero pertenecerte... por fin podre ser tuyo es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo -.

(sonrie) de acuerdo..(susurra) _ asi ese estupido de zeus no se atrevera acercarse_-.

(sonrojado) claro...(rie)celoso -.

como no me pondria celoso... si eres hermoso... -.

Susaku levanta el menton de Seiryu para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos

_ya veras que nuestro amor sera eterno -._

Besa con mucha delicadeza los labios del dragon , mientras este rodeaba con su brazos el fuerte cuello del fenix... comenzaron a dar una pequeña danza mientras el fenix dejaba a ras el abrigo del dragon... luego quito los guantes... lo dirigio a la cama y lo recosto suave y lentamente..

quiero que te relajes y cierres tus ojos -.

el dragon hizo caso mientras sentia como las frias manos pasaban por su virgen piel...

su...-.

Un suave dedo se poso en sus labios...

calla y siente -.

comenzo a retirar la polera, comenzo a dar pequeños besos por todo el sector libre... luego comenzo a retirar las molestas botas dejando solamente al dragon con sus pantalones

eres hermoso -.

Seiryu sentia sus mejillas muy calientes pensaba que iba a explotar... Susaku se levanto y comenzo a quitarse el abrigo dando pequeños movimientos sensuales seguido por su polera pantalones... todo lo que estorbaba solo quedando con boxer.

Seiryu quedo anonadado pero no duro mucho ya que unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos y de un movimiento quito los pantalones junto con los boxer... el estaba a merced de Susaku no habia vuelta atras... este comenzo a besar todo el cuerpo del dragon haciendolo gemir a cada contacto

susa...ah...-.

El fenix comenzo a besar el cuello dejando una pequeña huella para luego dirigirse a su pecho... con su lengua dejo un pequeño rastro hasta llegar a su tetilla izquierda quien saboreo con ansias

ah... su.. ah...-.

Luego comenzo a jugar con la otra ocacionando los mismos resultados

Seiryu se levanto un poco apollo su cabeza en el hombro de susaku y bajo sus manos hasta tocar su boxer...temblaba pero tambien queria ayudar...comenzo a quitarlo suavemente hasta que cayo al piso...

Susaku yo... -.

Este lo volvio a recostar

quiero que sea tu mejor noche... me pequeño dragon -.

bajo hasta el miembro ya erecto de seiryu lo tomo entre sus manos para luego introducirlo en su boca

ah.. mmm... susa...ku.. ah -.

era un balz constante...

susaku...me...me... ah -.

este no sedia, recibiria todo el nectar que fuera posible...

ahh! -.

De un pequeño grito seiryu se vino en la boca de susaku, el cual bebio cada gota

mmm... como lo pense...delicioso -.

volvia a besarlo esta vez un sabor distinto... seiryu entre sus manos toma el miembro del fenix

tambien quiero jugar -.

comenzo a masturbar el miembro del fenix, este cerraba los ojos y evitaba gemir... seiryu lo miraba y reia

se...seiryu..ah -.

(susurra al oido) _no importa _-.

Luego de un rato susaku se derramo en la mano de seiryu... este chupo cada dedo como si fuera una exquicita miel, para luego abrazarlo...

ah que hora... -.

ahora mismo -.

Susaku lo volvio a rescostar... tomo las piernas de seiryu y las coloco en sus hombros... chupo su dedo indice como otros.. busco la pequeña..

amor necesito que te relajes -.

introducio un primer dedo... una mueca se dibujo en la cara del dragon...

(susurra)_seiryu te amo -._

yo tambien -.

se vuelven a besar mientras susaku introducia el 2 y tercero...

arg... ah... mmm-.

era una mezcla exquicita, este comenzo a moverce... anuncio estar listo... el fenix no lo hizo esperar... introducio su miembro suave pero rapidamente para no provocar tanto dolor..

su..saku..mm... mas... ah...

seiryu... te a...

Estaban en una danza hasta que llegaron al climax... susaku dejo su esencia dentro de seiryu mientras este se derramaba en su pecho...

esta noche quiero dormir contigo susaku...-.

yo igual mi pequeño dragon... -.

se besaron pero era hora de marchar... una lluvia de petalos arrullo a sus cuerpos ya dormidos pero a diferencia que se ubicaron en un solo blade...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ah que noche la pase muuy bien (decia Takao mientras besaba a Kai) -.

lo mismo digo -.

Flash back

Kai.. Kai! -.

que? -.

mira -.(le señala como una caballa o casa) -.

que tiene? -.

(Takao mira picaramente) porque no vamos averiguar si hay algo porque quizas...(susurra)_nos podemos divertir un ratito -._

(este no lo penso dos veces) de acuerdo -.

Asi se fueron felices de la vida y ya se imaginan que sucedio...

Fin flash back

Takao entra a la habitacion, la encuentra intacta solo que en su cama habian dos plumas una azul y una roja

que es esto? -.

Dirigio la mirada hacia sus blade y encontro uno de tan solo dos colores..

rojo y azul? Kai! mira -.

(Kai los tomo)parece que su destino es igual que el nuestro -.

Kai besa a Takao mientras lo recuesta en la cama... la noche es joven...

FIN


End file.
